


A Kiss

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, like in the same night, settled right after breezy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Finn just got his arm back, but he still feels like something is missing. When Marceline appears, he thinks she could help him find that something.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Marceline
Kudos: 9





	A Kiss

“Yeah! Woohoo!”

That night, in the middle of the woods, beneath a beautiful full moon, a cheerful human could be found. It was such a contrasting scene with how that same boy was just minutes ago: depressed, empty, in the deepest corners of darkness. No matter how or what he tried, those feelings seemed like they would never fade away, not even trying going “all the way” minutes ago seemed to help.

But now, Finn was moving his right arm in every direction, twisting it, almost wanting to break a bone, just to make sure it wasn’t a dream. “ _What if…_?” he thought.

He went out of the pathway and took a big rock. He put his right arm on a bigger rock and with his left hand he prepared to smash his arm. Inside him was the fear that he would wake up screaming in his bed, with no happiness but with a dying flower. He gulped and lifted his left arm.

As he tried to bring his arm down full force, he felt something was holding him. His arm remained in the air and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn’t move from there. He looked back just to see a fine and tall shadow holding his arm.

“Easy, boy! You don’t want to lose it again, do you?”.

“Hey! Marceline!” exclaimed Finn before throwing himself at her to give her a tight hug. “Look, look! I got my arm back!” he said, flapping his arm in front of her.

“Did you rip it out from your dad? I told you I would help you with that!” she said, in a playful offended tone.

“No, no! I got it in another way! I… well, I… it was strange. I was at LSP’s place after making out with her and then this… queen appeared and…”.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!” said Marceline and frowned in confusion, “Did you make out with… LSP?” she asked, quite confused.

“Well, yeah. I never thought I would do that… I… don’t even remember it well… I also kissed a bunch of princesses before her this whole week”.

“Finn, what the fuck?”, her confusion changing into surprise, “You’ve been smooching girls left and right for a week? What made you a Casanova so suddenly?”.

“I was trying to feel… happy”.

“Happy?” asked Marceline, tilting her head.

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling very good. All this business about my dad was messing me up and the flower in my arm was dying because of that. Doctor Princess told me that. And then I remembered how happy I was when dating with…” Finn clenched his teeth and fists before a long silence.

“I understand. No need to talk about her” said Marceline putting her hand on Finn’s shoulder and floating down to put her feet on the ground. “So, you thought if you kissed a lot of girls it would make you feel happy? I can’t say you were _that_ wrong” she said with a smirk. “But now you have your arm back. How do you feel now?”

Finn extended his right arm and looked at it. It was there. It was there again. It wasn’t a dream. But he still felt something was lost. He still felt somewhat empty. He thought about it, he went back in his memories until he asked Doctor Princess for a date. He could have made something else: he could have gone on an adventure, he could have played videogames, he could have done something with Jake, but he asked for a date. Love. It was what he thought he needed.

But where would he find it? He had kissed almost every princess in Ooo and he didn’t feel what he expected. And the answer came while Marceline caressed his arm. He looked at her. The moonlight was making her long black hair shine and it revealed the softness of her skin. A mysterious and attractive bright came from the sharp fangs in her smile.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“What?” asked Marceline, amused by the proposition.

“I just thought… I could try… I mean, I kissed every princess here and… it didn’t really help me to feel better. I still don’t feel so happy to be honest. Can I… Would you allow me to kiss you?”.

Marceline smiled and approached to Finn. Crouching a bit, she managed to be face to face with him. She then folded her arms around Finn’s neck and leaned in.

“You are lucky you are my friend. If it was someone else and I would have ripped their head off of their bodies if they asked me for this”.

Finn felt those cold lips in contact with his. It wasn’t a burning cold, it was more like a chill breeze in a hot summer night. And he felt what he didn’t feel with any other princess, not even with the fiery princess she refused to even think about. Something punched his brain and turned it off while his stomach felt heavy and he took a deep breath. He could hear Marceline breathing deeply too, even when she didn’t have to do it. And it wasn’t like the chaste kisses he gave during the week. It was deep and lasted for a few seconds, their lips dancing in a way that he never experimented before, but that he seemed to know instinctively. They separated with a gasp for air.

“So? Did it help?” she asked.

“I think I can sleep peacefully tonight. Thank you very much, Marceline. Goodbye” he said, waving at her.

“Goodbye? I’m not like those princesses, Finn. You can’t kiss me and then just say goodbye” she said, crossing her arms and giving him an angry stare.

“Well, I… I… you can come home with me. I’ll give you tomato juice”.

“Now you are skipping like four tiers but ok, that works for me” she said and then they began walking to the treehouse, “Besides, you need someone to make sure you don’t attempt to cut your arm again”.

Finn laughed and punched Marceline in the arm. Marceline then pushed him to the side of the road and floated away.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” said Finn with a smile and running behind her.

“Then come and make me pay!” she replied, laughing.  
  
And Finn felt happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day! And this is my account and I get to decide what ship I post about! It's my OTP's turn! Hope you liked it, leave some kudos and comments if you did. Follow my twitter @selinierastis for updates and stuff


End file.
